Un ángel de Navidad
by QueenInTheSouth
Summary: Arnold descubre que fue gracias a Helga que pudo reunir al señor Hyunn con su hija en Navidad. Ahora necesita agradecerle. (Basado en el episodio especial "La Navidad de Arnold").


Han pasado 84 años desde el último fanfic que subí... Pero hace poco vi la película de la jungla, y me hizo revivir mi amor por _Hey Arnold!_ y vi de nuevo el capítulo "La Navidad de Arnold" (aprovechando esta época del año) y necesitaba escribir un one-shot de este episodio.

Si les gusta, pueden leer en mi perfil mis otros tres fanfics de _Hey Arnold!_: "Las frutas en el centro", "Lo que pasó después de la fiesta de Rhonda" (estos dos basados también en episodios, pero a mi gusto ahora que los releo años después, algo ridículos y fuera de personaje jajaja) y "Recuérdame" (lean este mejor xD)

¡Felices fiestas!

* * *

Un ángel de Navidad

Era el día después de una de las navidades más emotivas que Arnold había vivido, en la que había logrado reunir al señor Hyunn con su hija y ambos se habían mostrado profundamente agradecidos con él. Sin embargo Arnold no podía dejar de pensar cómo el señor Bailey, el archivista de la ciudad que se había negado a ayudarlo si no conseguía las botas de nieve de Nancy Spumoni, finalmente decidió buscar a Mai. Quizás era cierto lo que Gerald le había dicho, y Arnold tenía un ángel de Navidad cuidándolo… Pero el misterio era demasiado grande, y Arnold, alma curiosa por excelencia, necesitaba saber. Además, quería agradecerle al señor Bailey su ayuda.

Así fue como al día siguiente volvió a ir a la oficina del archivista acompañado por Gerald, quien protestaba por no estar jugando en la nieve como el resto de sus amigos. Arnold golpeó suavemente la puerta del señor Bailey, y cuando este salió, se mostró sorprendido y algo molesto de ver nuevamente a los dos niños en su oficina.

"¿Y ahora qué?" soltó el hombre panzón, resoplando.

"Feliz Navidad, señor Bailey" saludó Arnold, sonriente.

"Feliz Navidad" añadió Gerald.

"Sí, sí, Navidad fue ayer. ¿Qué necesitan? ¿No hice ya lo que querían?"

"Sí, muchas gracias. El señor Hyunn está muy feliz de haberse reencontrado con su hija" Arnold pudo casi ver una sonrisa en el rostro del hombre. "Quería venir a agradecerle y…"

"Por nada" interrumpió el señor Bailey, a punto de cerrarles la puerta en la cara. "Bueno, si eso es todo…"

"Solo una cosa más" pidió Arnold, y el hombre resopló nuevamente pero dejó la puerta abierta. "Quería preguntarle… ¿Qué lo hizo cambiar de opinión?"

"Tu amiga" respondió como si fuese algo obvio.

"¿Amiga?" preguntaron Arnold y Gerald al unísono.

"Sí, tu amiga, sabía tu nombre y traía la lista de compras que yo les había dado. Vino en la Nochebuena, justo cuando yo estaba por tomar un taxi a mi casa, con las botas de Nancy Spumoni y pidiendo que buscara a Mai Hyunn. Primero le dije que no, ya era tarde y quería volver con mi familia… Pero no fueron las botas lo que me convenció, sino lo que ella me dijo… algo de la importancia de la Navidad, y de no permitir que tú dejaras de creer en los milagros."

"¿Cómo se llamaba?" preguntó Gerald, confundido. "Nosotros no le contamos a nadie."

"No lo sé, nunca me dijo su nombre" contestó el hombre encogiéndose de hombros "Pero era una niña de su edad, más alta que ustedes, de cabello rubio y con una uniceja."

Arnold y Gerald se miraron atónitos y exclamaron al mismo tiempo:

"¡¿Helga?!"

"Como se llame. Me dijo que había pedido las botas hace meses para Navidad, y su madre hizo una cola de ocho horas para conseguirlas. Y así y todo me las quiso dar. Me conmovió lo que hizo, así que al final terminé devolviéndoselas. Se notaba muy preocupada por ayudarte a ti" le dijo el hombre a Arnold, y volvió a apoyar su mano en la puerta. "…Bueno, ya se pueden ir."

"Sí… gracias de nuevo, señor Bailey" contestó Arnold, sorprendido y casi desorientado. El hombre asintió y cerró la puerta, y los dos amigos se fueron.

"¡No puedo creerlo! ¿_Helga _es tu ángel navideño? "dijo Gerald mientras salían del edificio, pronunciando el nombre de la chica como si fuese el mismísimo demonio. "Es lo más loco que escuché y que escucharé jamás. En serio, ya lo he visto todo."

"¿Cómo supo que necesitábamos las botas?"Preguntó Arnold "Imagino que recogió la lista que se me cayó cuando nos cruzamos en la tienda, pero ¿cómo sabía que buscábamos a la hija del señor Hyunn?"

"No sólo eso sino que ¿por qué _Helga Pataki_ haría eso? ¿Dar su regalo de Navidad para ayudar a alguien? ¿Para ayudarte justo a ti? Es muy extraño."

"Helga es una buena persona en el fondo" respondió Arnold, aunque su voz estaba cargada de sorpresa.

"Esto sí es un milagro navideño, amigo" opinó Gerald, y caminaron por la nieve unos minutos en silencio.

"Quiero darle un regalo".

"¿A Helga?"

"Sí. No sé cómo lo supo ni por qué lo hizo, pero quiero agradecerle... ¿Qué puedo regalarle?"

"¿Qué tal una corbata rosa?" bromeó Gerald y Arnold puso los ojos en blanco "¿Y ese videojuego que ella quería comprar de regalo cuando nos la cruzamos? ¿Guerrero de la Muerte 7000 de la Tumba Congelada?

"Gerald, tú mismo le dijiste que ese era un regalo costoso y no muy personal."

"Arnold, te ruego, te imploro, no hagas ahora con Helga una búsqueda del regalo perfecto como con el señor Hyunn. No quiero terminar buscando Patakis extraviados por el mundo. Ya con los que conozco me es suficiente... De todas formas, sea lo que sea lo que le regales, lo criticará. Es Helga." Gerald notó que su amigo seguía muy pensativo, y suspiró. "Si fuese cualquier otra niña de nuestra edad, sería más fácil, pero a Helga… ¿Qué tal unos dulces? Eso seguro le gusta, y no es costoso."

No era mala idea, pero a Arnold le seguía pareciendo un regalo fácil, impersonal, que cualquiera podría hacer para cualquier persona. Lo que ella hizo fue un acto más grande que ir a una tienda y comprar unos dulces.

"¡Ya sé!" exclamó Arnold. "En vez de comprarle dulces, puedo prepararle algunos… ¡Unas galletas navideñas!"

Gerald se detuvo en seco, miró un segundo a su amigo y soltó una gran carcajada.

"Viejo, ¿en serio?... ¿Hornearás galletas?" preguntó entre risas "¡¿Hornearás galletas para _Helga G. Pataki_?!"

Gerald siguió riendo todo el camino.

Dos horas después, Arnold estaba sentado en la cocina de su casa, con un delantal floreado puesto para no ensuciarse la ropa y la mirada fija en el horno donde se estaban cocinando las galletas. Se decidió por preparar unas alimonadas, siguiendo los pasos de un libro de recetas que encontró, ya que si bien son dulces, no son tan dulces como unas de chocolate por el toque ácido del limón. Pensó que ese contraste iba bien con Helga. Además, les puso por encima glaseado rosa, que suponía que era su color favorito. Se le ocurrió también comprar algún molde con formas navideñas pero luego decidió que no, ya que quizás sería muy infantil para el gusto de la chica.

Pasados los minutos de cocción que indicaba el libro, sacó las galletas del horno y las dejó un rato afuera para que se enfríen un poco. Mientras, Arnold no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido. Fue todo gracias a Helga. Ella le dio sus propias botas Nancy Spumoni al señor Bailey y lo convenció de buscar a la hija del señor Hyunn, hablándole del sentido de la Navidad, para que Arnold no dejara de creer en los milagros. Helga, a quien tantas veces la había oído decir que el único sentido de la Navidad era obtener regalos. Arnold siempre supo que en el fondo la chica tenía buen corazón, pero nunca se imaginó que haría algo así por él. Tampoco entendía cómo sabía que estaban buscando a Mai Hyunn, y que para eso necesitaban las botas. Sería algo que le preguntaría cuando la viera.

"Mmmm que olor" dijo su abuelo entrando a la cocina "¡Oh, galletas!"

"Abuelo, tienen que enfriarse todavía" le indicó Arnold, pero Phil igualmente se acercó a la bandeja. "Son para Helga."

Eso sí hizo que el viejo se detuviera y mirara a su nieto.

"¿Helga? ¿Te refieres a tu amiguita de la escuela?"

"Sí"

"¿La de la uniceja?" preguntó Phil, poniendo su dedo índice horizontalmente sobre la zona donde algunas pocas cejas canosas todavía habitaban.

"Sí"

"¿La de las orejas de chivo?"

"Sí…"

"¿La de…?"

"Sí abuelo, Helga Pataki" interrumpió Arnold. "Fue gracias a ella que el señor de los archivos buscó a la hija del señor Hyunn."

Arnold le contó brevemente a su abuelo lo que habían hablado con el señor Bailey hacía unas pocas horas.

"Vaya, vaya…" comentó el viejo, rascándose la barbilla y con la mirada pensativa. Luego miró a su nieto con una sonrisa pícara. "¿Con que no quería permitir que dejaras de creer en los milagros, eh?" soltó una risita y le guiñó un ojo. Arnold puso los ojos en blanco. "Será mejor que pruebe una, chaparrito, para asegurarnos de que tu amiguita de una sola ceja no te las escupa al probarlas."

Arnold no podía discutir contra eso, así que dejó que su abuelo tomara una galleta. Phil mordió un pedazo y se detuvo con cara de que estaba a punto de vomitar.

"¿Tan mal están?" preguntó su nieto decepcionado.

"¡Caíste! Están deliciosas" rió Phil, terminando la galleta. "Tu ángel de Navidad te lo agradecerá."

"Abuelo..." Arnold rodó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

"En fin, será mejor que vaya ahora antes de que se haga tarde."

"Je, je, je, buena suerte, Arnold."

El chico metió las galletas en un frasco de vidrio, se puso un suéter navideño que le habían regalado y salió de la casa. Por suerte había llegado a hornear las galletas a tiempo, ya que quería entregárselas a Helga ese mismo día, antes de que se hiciera de noche. El clima estaba muy frío y nevaba ligero, pero al menos había bastante sol. Caminó rápido hasta la casa de los Pataki y en diez minutos se encontraba en su pórtico, y al tocar timbre se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué le iba a decir.

_"¡Helga! Ve a abrir la puerta" _escuchó desde adentro la voz de Bob Pataki, seguido por un _"¡Ya voy!" _de Helga.

La puerta se abrió, y por un momento Arnold vio la sorpresa en el rostro de Helga, sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

"¡A-Arnold!" exclamó la chica, pero en un segundo su cara volvió a tener la misma expresión apática de costumbre. "¿Qué haces aquí, cabeza de balón?"

"¡Hola, Helga! Feliz Navidad." Saludó el chico y le extendió el frasco. Helga se quedó mirando el objeto sin entender nada, como si en vez de un simple frasco de galletas le estuviera mostrando un huevo de extraterrestre. "Ten… Son para ti."

Estupefacta, la chica agarró el frasco cuidadosamente, como si el huevo extraterrestre estuviera a punto de romperse. _¿Esto es real? - _Pensó. - _¿Arnold vino a traerme galletas en Navidad…? _Temiendo estar soñando levantó la mirada, y sí, definitivamente era real. Arnold estaba ahí, con la nariz colorada del frío, copos de nieve sobre el cabello rubio y un suéter navideño que lo hacía ver ridículamente adorable.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir algo, la hermana de Helga se asomó a la puerta.

"¡Hooolaa! ¿Arnold, verdad?" saludó Olga, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y el rubio asintió con otra sonrisa "¡Qué bueno! Helga no suele tener muchas visitas."

"Lárgate, Olga" masculló su hermana menor.

"Sólo pasaba para darle a Helga unas galletas por…"

"¡Oh, qué tierno! ¿Por qué no entras a beber algo caliente?"

"¡Olga!"

"Muchas gracias, pero no quiero molestar, sólo…"

"¡Tonterías!" rió la muchacha. "Si vienes a darle galletas a mi hermana, al menos entra a beber un chocolate caliente" luego se volteó a Helga "Hermanita ¿dónde están tus modales?"

"Los enterré en la nieve."

"De verdad, no quiero molestar" se excusó Arnold, esta vez mirando a Helga.

_Piensa que es una molestia para mí. ¡Oh, Arnold! Lo que tienes de hermoso lo tienes de tonto, ¿cómo podrías molestarme? Si tu sola presencia bendice mi día. Maldigo al sol de la mañana que borrará tus huellas de la nieve de mi pórtico, amor mío. He de tener algún ángel de la Navidad que te trajo hasta aquí… ¡No! Mas ese ángel eres tú. Mi odiosa hermana está en lo cierto, qué grosera soy contigo, con tu corazón gentil, que me has traído este simpático frasco de galletas… por motivos que desconozco aún, ¿pero quién soy yo para cuestionar los misteriosos modos del destino, y la oportunidad que se presenta ante mi puerta? Debo decir algo ahora, dulce Arnold, antes de que marches._

"Entra si quieres, cabeza de balón. No es que tuviese algo mejor que hacer" dijo Helga encogiéndose de hombros, y se dio media vuelta sin esperar a que el chico conteste.

Arnold siguió a las hermanas adentro de la casa. En la sala, pudo ver un árbol de Navidad, al padre de Helga en un sofá viendo un show de luchas y gritándole a la tele, y a la madre dormida en otro sofá. Olga anunció que Helga había traído un amigo a casa, Helga contestó que Olga lo trajo adentro, Arnold saludó y deseó feliz navidad educadamente, Bob apenas lo miró y respondió con un hola y con que fueran a la cocina que estaba viendo la pelea y siguió gritándoles cosas a los luchadores, como si estos lo oyeran a través de la pantalla.

"Siéntate, Arnold, les prepararé un chocolate caliente" ofreció Olga mientras entraban a la cocina.

"Yo lo puedo preparar sola, Olga, ya no tengo tres años" se quejó Helga, mientras agarraba dos tazas grandes.

"Pero siempre serás mi hermanita bebé" contestó la mayor, pellizcándole con ternura una mejilla. Arnold, sentado a la mesa, veía la escena sonriendo. Helga lo notó y se quitó de encima a su hermana, ruborizándose. "Bien, los dejo solos" añadió Olga, y antes de cerrar la puerta le guiñó un ojo en secreto a Helga, quien la fulminó con la mirada.

"Tienes suerte de no tener hermanos, Arnoldo."

"Tu hermana es agradable."

"Sí, sí, todos aman a Olga" se burló, mientras encendía un fósforo y ponía a calentar leche sobre la hornalla de la cocina. Luego metió dentro dos barras de un chocolate que la misma Olga había comprado. "Con sus estúpidos villancicos y su estúpido ponche y sus estúpidos suéteres de Navidad… parecidos al tuyo" dijo entonces mirando el suéter de renos que traía Arnold y sonrió burlona, para luego voltearse nuevamente y revolver con una cuchara el chocolate que se derretía en la leche. "Si quieres, cambiemos de familias hasta Año Nuevo, amigo… ponte un vestido rosa y un moño y te aseguró que nadie aquí notará la diferencia."

Cerró la llave del gas, sirvió el chocolate caliente en las dos tazas y las llevó a la mesa sentándose con Arnold, que la observaba en silencio.

"Gracias" dijo el chico al recibir la taza, sintiendo el calor agradable en sus manos frías. Esperó a que Helga diera el primer sorbo para beber él también. "Está muy bueno, Helga."

"Bien, cabeza de balón, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Has sumado _repartir galletas en Navidad_ a tu lista de acciones caritativas? ¿O las estás vendiendo para alguna beneficencia? Porque no voy a comprarlas, ni aunque sea para ayudar a niños ciegos."

Arnold bebió otro sorbo de chocolate antes de responder.

"En realidad, no. Las hice para ti. Rosas como tu moño."

Helga se detuvo antes de llegar a abrir el frasco y lo miró unos segundos boquiabierta.

_Me gusta tu moño porque es rosa como tus pantalones._

Sintió el corazón darle un vuelco.

"Yo… quería hacerte un regalo, Helga, porque… hay algo que quiero decirte."

Helga sentía que le sudaban las manos, a pesar del frío, y un calor que no se debía al chocolate.

"¿Sí?" preguntó, su voz casi un chillido estrangulado.

"…Quiero darte las gracias. Supe que fuiste tú quien le dio las botas de Nancy Spumoni al señor Bailey para encontrar a la hija del señor Hyunn, y que esas botas eran tu regalo de Navidad que tanto querías, y que hablaste con él y lo convenciste. Yo… lo aprecio mucho Helga. Y sé que estas galletas no valen lo que valen las botas ni son tan especiales, pero quería hacer algo para ti, para agradecerte."

Helga se quedó un momento en silencio, procesando lo que acababa de escuchar. _Arnold supo que fue ella quien lo ayudó. _No había venido a declararle su amor, pero sí a darle las gracias… y le trajo galletas que él mismo horneó especialmente para ella. Eso era más especial que cualquier regalo que le podrían comprar. Mientras Arnold la miraba, esperando probablemente alguna respuesta, Helga temió que el chico pudiese oír lo fuerte que latía su corazón.

"No es nada, Arnoldo" trató de sonar lo más desafectada posible. "Son sólo unas estúpidas botas, y el viejo me las devolvió al fin y al cabo."

"Aún así, eran tu regalo de Navidad y estabas dispuesta a darlo. Y sé que tu madre estuvo ocho horas haciendo fila para conseguirlas, porque tú se las habías pedido hacía meses… A propósito, ¿cómo sabías que buscábamos a la hija del señor Hyunn y que necesitábamos las botas?

_Uh oh._ Eso sí que no lo había previsto. _¿Porque te espiaba detrás de un árbol mientras hablabas con Gerald? Sí, para nada perturbador._

"Eh… los escuché a ti y a Gerald hablando de eso en la tienda, cuando nos cruzamos… no que me interese escuchar sus conversaciones, pero ustedes hablan demasiado fuerte, cabeza de balón."

Abrió el frasco de galletas, tomando una. Se veían muy bonitas. Dio un mordisco y la textura y el sabor, o quizás el hecho de que _Arnold _las había horneado para _ella,_ le hizo cerrar los ojos un momento, disfrutando. Esto no pasó inadvertido para Arnold, que sonreía complacido mientras también probaba una galleta. "Nada mal, melenudo. Gracias."

"Gracias a ti, Helga. Yo estaba muy desilusionado por no poder encontrar a la hija del señor Hyunn, y cuando la vi entrar por la puerta, no entendí qué había pasado. Pensé que quizás el señor Bailey habría cambiado de opinión por un milagro navideño..." y entonces recordó algo y se rió suavemente, y a Helga le pareció el sonido más hermoso del mundo, un sonido que debería estar en cada maldito villancico. "Gerald me dijo que yo debo tener un ángel de Navidad cuidándome... Y eras tú."

Helga rió nerviosamente, colorada a más no poder.

"Pero que estupideces dice Gerald. Tanta nieve le congeló el cerebro… Ángel de Navidad, pfff." Bufó y comió otra galleta.

"Eres muy generosa, de verdad. El señor Bailey me dijo que fueron tus palabras lo que le hizo cambiar de opinión, que lo hiciste para ayudarme a mí a que no dejara de creer en los milagros… No debes avergonzarte, sino estar orgullosa de ti" y al decir esto apoyó suavemente su mano sobre la de Helga, que casi se atraganta con la galleta. "Yo lo estoy."

Helga miró la pequeña mano del chico sobre la suya de dedos largos, y sintió que el calor que irradiaba de las palmas le llegaba directo al corazón.

"Bueno, eres un buen chico, A-Arnold… y yo… ehm…" dijo ella casi en un susurro, tartamudeando al encontrarse con la mirada atenta de Arnold, y entonces sintió que no podía aguantar más "¡Tampoco creas que lo hice por ti!" le espetó, retirando su mano de debajo de la de él "Después de todo era para reunir a un padre con su hija. Mi acción humanitaria del año. ¡Soy una persona genial! No te creas tan importante, cabeza de balón." Bebió otro trago y le quedó un bigote de chocolate caliente sobre el labio superior, que Arnold vio al instante. "Y no le cuentes nada a nadie, o te patearé el trasero y no podrás sentarte hasta Pascuas. Tengo una reputación que mantener."

Arnold intentó contener una sonrisa.

"Lo que tú digas, Helga."

Terminaron de beber el chocolate casi en silencio, y como sobraron varias galletas Arnold le recomendó que las deje en el frasco cerrado para que no se humedezcan. El reloj de la cocina marcaba las casi seis de la tarde, y al ser invierno ya estaba anocheciendo. Arnold agradeció a Helga por el chocolate y nuevamente por su ayuda, ella continuaba restándole importancia, pero lo acompañó hasta la puerta para despedirlo. Y allí se quedó, viéndolo por una de las pequeñas ventanas de la entrada mientras se alejaba.

"¿Se divirtieron Arnold y tú?"

Helga se sobresaltó al escuchar la estridente voz de su hermana detrás de ella.

"¡Demonios, Olga!" maldijo, volteándose. "Sólo vino a vender galletas, ya sabes, el tonto cabeza de balón y sus bobadas de espíritu navideño. Le compré unas porque me sentí generosa… No sé por qué lo invitaste a pasar."

Olga sonrió como una veinteañera sonríe al no poder ser engañada por su hermana de nueve años, pero encontrando el intento encantador.

"Feliz Navidad, hermanita… Por cierto, tienes un bigote de chocolate".

Helga masculló un insulto y fue a la cocina a limpiarse. Luego, mirando el lugar, le pareció que era más oscuro y frío ahora que Arnold se había ido. Se sentó en la silla que el chico había ocupado y miró el frasco de galletas rosas.

_Gerald me dijo que yo debo tener un ángel de Navidad cuidándome... Y eras tú._

Con un suspiro, abrazó el frío y duro frasco de vidrio contra su pecho, como quien abraza a un osito de peluche.


End file.
